justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sanjay Korrapati14/All Menu Banner
|allapp = }}First used in . Acceptable banner bkg.png|Acceptable in the 80s Cotton banner bkg.png|Cotton Eye Joe Eyeofthetiger banner bkg.png|Eye of the Tiger Fame banner bkg.png|Fame Girlsjustwant banner bkg.png|Girls Just Want To Have Fun Heartofglass banner bkg.png|Heart Of Glass Hotncold banner bkg.png|Hot N Cold Getaround banner bkg.png|I Get Around Lefreak banner bkg.png|Le Freak Lump banner bkg.png|Lump Potato banner bkg.png|Mashed Potato Time Stepbystep banner bkg.png|Step By Step Thatstheway banner bkg.png|That's the Way (I Like It) Canttouchthis banner bkg.png|U Can't Touch This Dogsout banner bkg.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? Babygirl_banner_bkg.png|Baby Girl Barbiegirl banner bkg.png|Barbie Girl Biggirl_banner_bkg.png|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Cosmicgirl_banner_bkg.png|Cosmic Girl Xmas banner bkg.png|Crazy Christmas CryingBlood banner bkg.png|Crying Blood ElectroTribalDLC banner bkg.png|Dagomba RiverSide banner bkg.png|Down By The Riverside Firework_banner_bkg.png|Firework Funkytown_banner_bkg.png|Funkytown Futebol_banner_bkg.png|Futebol Crazy Girlfriend_banner_bkg.png|Girlfriend Hotstep_banner_bkg.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper HeyYa_banner_bkg.png|Hey Ya! Holiday_banner_bkg.png|Holiday D52319b5307c66c1e0f39018e6171c75.png|Hot Stuff Iwantyouback_banner_bkg.png|I Want You Back Idealistic_banner_bkg.png|Idealistic Itsrainingmen_banner_bkg.png|It’s Raining Men Jaiho_banner_bkg.png|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Kattikalandal_banner_bkg.png|Katti Kalandal KungFu_banner_bkg.png|Kung Fu Fighting Mambo5_banner_bkg.png|Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) Monstermash_banner_bkg.png|Monster Mash Moveyourfeet_banner_bkg.png|Move Your Feet Mugsybaloney_banner_bkg.png|Mugsy Baloney Nineafternoon_banner_bkg.png|Nine in the Afternoon ProfesseurDLC_banner_bkg.png|Professor Pumplestickle Proudmary_banner_bkg.png|Proud Mary Rasputin_banner_bkg.png|Rasputin Rockafeller_banner_bkg.png|Rockafeller Skank SoulBossaNova_banner_bkg.png|Soul Bossa Nova Sway_banner_bkg.png|Sway (Quién Será) Takemeout_banner_bkg.png|Take Me Out Thatsnotmyname_banner_bkg.png|That’s Not My Name Tiktok_banner_bkg.png|TiK ToK WakeMeUp_banner_bkg.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Classic) Walklike_banner_bkg.png|Walk Like an Egyptian Canthurrylove_banner_bkg.png|You Can’t Hurry Love Airplanes_banner_bkg.png|Airplanes Apache_banner_bkg.png|Apache (Jump On It) Ae02412c1d3f4d40cbba9e3537044d91.png|Baby One More Time BabyZouk_banner_bkg.jpg|Baby Zouk (Remowed) BoogieWonderQUAT_banner_bkg.png|Boogie Wonderland BoomDLC_banner_bkg.png|Boom Californiagurls_banner_bkg.png|California Gurls CrazyLittle_banner_bkg.png|Crazy Little Thing Called Love Dynamitequat_banner_bkg.png|Dynamite Et_banner_bkg.png|E.T. Hungariandance_banner_bkg.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 Ifeellove_banner_bkg.png|I Feel Love IWasMadeQUAT_banner_bkg.png|I Was Made For Lovin’ You Jambomambo_banner_bkg.png|Jambo Mambo JumpGA_banner_bkg.png|Jump (For My Love) MarioNX_banner_bkg.png|Just Mario (Only JD2018) Kurio_banner_bkg.png|Kurio ko uddah le jana AThousandDances_banner_bkg.png|Land Of 1000 Dances Lollipop_banner_bkg.png|Lollipop Mamasita_banner_bkg.png|Mamasita NoLimit_banner_bkg.png|No Limit Partyrock_banner_bkg.png|Party Rock Anthem Promiscuous_banner_bkg.png|Promiscuous Satellite_banner_bkg.png|Satellite Gotmedancing_banner_bkg.png|She’s Got Me Dancing SomethinStupid_banner_bkg.png|Somethin’ Stupid SoulSearch_banner_bkg.png|Soul Searchin’ SpectronizerQUAT banner bkg.png|Spectronizer Teenagedream_banner_bkg.png|Teenage Dream TakeOnMe_banner_bkg.png|Take On Me MasterBlaster_banner_bkg.png|The Master Blaster HalloweenQUAT_banner_bkg.png|This is Halloween TwistShakeIt_banner_bkg.png|Twist and Shake It Venusb_banner_bkg.png|Venus Ketchupsong_banner_bkg.png|Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) BeautyAndABeatDLC banner bkg.png|Beauty And A Beat Bewareof_banner_bkg.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) CantTakeMyEyes banner bkg.png|Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Classic) CantTakeMyEyesALT banner bkg.png|Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler) Amore_banner_bkg.png|Cercavo Amore Crucified_banner_bkg.png|Crucified Dieyoungdlc_banner_bkg.png|Die Young Diggin_banner_bkg.png|Diggin’ in the Dirt Domino_banner_bkg.png|Domino Gangnamstyledlc_banner_bkg.png|Gangnam Style Golddust_banner_bkg.png|Gold Dust Goodfeeling_banner_bkg.png|Good Feeling (Classic) Goodfeelingalt_banner_bkg.png|Good Feeling (Extreme) Heavycross_banner_bkg.png|Heavy Cross Hitemup_banner_bkg.png|Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) HitTheLights_banner_bkg.png|Hit The Lights ILikeItLike_banner_bkg.png|I Like It Istanbulquat_banner_bkg.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Jailhouse_banner_bkg.png|Jailhouse Rock (Classic) Jailhousealt_banner_bkg.png|Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) Loveyoulike_banner_bkg.png|Love You Like A Love Song Maneater_banner_bkg.png|Maneater Moveslikedlc_banner_bkg.png|Moves Like Jagger MrSaxobeat_banner_bkg.png|Mr. Saxobeat Oath_banner_bkg.png|Oath Tex_0041.jpg|Oh No! Ididitagainquat_banner_bkg.png|Oops!...I Did It Again Partofmedlc_banner_bkg.png|Part of Me Primadonna_banner_bkg.png|Primadonna Rocknroll_banner_bkg.png|Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) GlamorousCusto_banner_bkg.png|So Glamorous Superbass_banner_bkg.png|Super Bass Superstition_banner_bkg.png|Superstition Thefinalcountdown_banner_bkg.png|The Final Countdown Timewarpquat_banner_bkg.png|Time Warp Tribaldance_banner_bkg.png|Tribal Dance (Classic) Tribaldancealt_banner_bkg.png|Tribal Dance (With A Katana) WantUBack_banner_bkg.png|Want U Back Americano_banner_bkg.png|We No Speak Americano (Classic) Americanofan_banner_bkg.png|We No Speak Americano (FANMADE) Werwhowerdlc_banner_bkg.png|We R Who We R Youmakemefeeldlc_banner_bkg.png|You Make Me Feel... YouReTheFirst_banner_bkg.png|You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Thatpower banner bkg.jpg|thatPOWER (Classic) Thatpoweralt_banner_bkg.png|thatPOWER (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc_banner_bkg.png|thatPOWER (On-Stage) Luftballons_banner_bkg.png|99 Luftballons Americangirldlc_banner_bkg.png|American Girl Limagolf1_banner_bkg.png|Applause (Classic) Aquarius_banner_bkg.png|Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In Blurredlines_banner_bkg.png|Blurred Lines (Classic) Blurredlinesaltdlc_banner_bkg.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) Justmaxbl_banner_bkg.png|Blurred Lines (FANMADE) Cmon_banner_bkg.jpg|C’mon CantGetEnough_banner_bkg.png|Can’t Get Enough Danse_banner_bkg.png|Danse (Pop Version) Tex_0043.jpg|Don’t You Worry Child FeelSoRight_banner_bkg.png|Feel So Right FineChina_banner_bkg.png|Fine China (Classic) Finechinaalt_banner_bkg.png|Fine China (Extreme) Whatafeeling_banner_bkg.png|Flashdance... What A Feeling Gentleman_banner_bkg.png|Gentleman (Classic) Gentlemanswt_banner_bkg.png|Gentleman (Sweat) Ghostbusters_banner_bkg.png|Ghostbusters (Classic) Ghostbustersswt_banner_bkg.png|Ghostbusters (Sweat) Gimmegimme_banner_bkg.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc_banner_bkg.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Classic) Ikissed_banner_bkg.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Classic) Ikissedswt_banner_bkg.png|I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) Ikissedosc_banner_bkg.png|I Kissed a Girl (On-Stage) Tex_0230.jpg|I Need Your Love Iwillsurvive_banner_bkg.png|I Will Survive (Classic) Iwillsurviveosc_banner_bkg.png|I Will Survive (On-Stage) Zagreb_banner_bkg.jpg|Isidora Itsyou_banner_bkg.png|It’s You (Classic) Itsyouswt_banner_bkg.png|It’s You (Sweat) Gigolo_banner_bkg.png|Just A Gigolo Justdance_banner_bkg.png|Just Dance (Classic) Justdanceosc_banner_bkg.png|Just Dance (On-Stage) Justdanceswtdlc_banner_bkg.png|Just Dance (Sweat) Loveboat_banner_bkg.png|Love Boat Misunderstood_banner_bkg.png|Miss Understood Moskau_banner_bkg.png|Moskau Maingirldlc_banner_bkg.png|My Main Girl Robotrock_banner_bkg.png|Nitro Bot Onewaydlc_banner_bkg.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Poundthealarm_banner_bkg.png|Pound The Alarm (Classic) Poundthealarmaltdlc_banner_bkg.png|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) Princeali_banner_bkg.png|Prince Ali Roar_Banner.jpg|Roar Rocknrolldlc_banner_bkg.png|Rock N Roll Safeandsound_banner_bkg.png|Safe And Sound SexyAndIKnowItDLC_banner_bkg.jpg|Sexy And I Know It Starships_banner_bkg.jpg|Starships (Classic) Starshipsalt_banner_bkg.png|Starships (Charleston) Otherside_banner_bkg.png|The Other Side Theway_banner_bkg.png|The Way Theworlddlc_banner_bkg.png|The World is Ours Turnupthelove_banner_bkg.png|Turn Up the Love (Classic) Turnupthelovealt_banner_bkg.png|Turn Up the Love (Sumo) Turnupthelovefan_banner_bkg.png|Turn Up the Love (FANMADE) Wakemeupdlc_banner_bkg.png|Wake Me Up Wakingup_banner_bkg.jpg|Waking Up in Vegas Whataboutlovedlc_banner_bkg.png|What About Love Wild_banner_bkg.png|Wild YMCA_banner_bkg.png|Y.M.C.A. Badromance_banner_bkg.png|Bad Romance (Classic) Balance_banner_bkg.png|Bang Bang Birthday_banner_bkg.jpg|Birthday Boomclapdlc_banner_bkg.png|Boom Clap Breakfreedlc_banner_bkg.png|Break Free Builtforthis_banner_bkg.png|Built For This DontWorry_banner_bkg.png|Don’t Worry Be Happy Sirtaki_banner_bkg.png|Epic Sirtaki Happy_banner_bkg.png|Happy (Classic) Tex_0152.jpg|Happy (Sing-Along) Holdingout_banner_bkg.png|Holding Out for a Hero Indiawaale_banner_bkg.png|India Waale Letitgo_banner_bkg.png|Let It Go (Classic) Letitgoalt_banner_bkg.png|Let It Go (Sing-Along) Loveisall_banner_bkg.png|Love Is All Macarena_banner_bkg.jpg|Macarena Mad_banner_bkg.png|Maps Brokenheart_banner_bkg.png|Me And My Broken Heart 8f9b16c486a1ae52fa2624caa3ed5361.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Nevercansay_banner_bkg.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye Summer_banner_bkg.png|Summer (Classic) Summeralt_banner_bkg.png|Summer (Fitness Dance) Tetris_banner_bkg.jpg|Tetris Findyou_banner_bkg.png|Till I Find You Walkthisway_banner_bkg.png|Walk This Way (Classic) Walkthiswayalt_banner_bkg.png|Walk This Way (Old-School) Bollywoodxmas_banner_bkg.png|XMas Tree Spinmeround_banner_bkg.png|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) AboutThatBass banner bkg.jpg|All About That Bass (Classic) Animals_banner_bkg.png|Animals (Classic) Animalsalt_banner_bkg.png|Animals (Extreme) Angrybirds_banner_bkg.png|Balkan Blast Remix Bornthisway_banner_bkg.png|Born This Way (Classic) Bornthiswayalt_banner_bkg.png|Born This Way (Nerd) Boysboys_banner_bkg.png|Boys (Summertime Love) Copacabana_banner_bkg.png|Copacabana Chiwawa_banner_bkg.jpg|Chiwawa (Classic) Circus_banner_bkg.png|Circus (Classic) Circusalt_banner_bkg.png|Circus (Extreme) Coolos_banner_bkg.png|Cool For The Summer Electromambo_banner_bkg.png|Drop the Mambo Fancy_banner_bkg.png|Fancy (Classic) Fancyalt_banner_bkg.png|Fancy (Indian) Fun_banner_bkg.png|Fun Gibberish_banner_bkg.png|Gibberish Heartbeat_banner_bkg.png|Heartbeat Song Heymama_banner_bkg.png|Hey Mama (Classic) Heymamaalt_banner_bkg.png|Hey Mama (Geishal) Hittheroadjack_banner_bkg.png|Hit The Road Jack (Classic) Hittheroadjackalt_banner_bkg.png|Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance) IGotAFeeling_banner_bkg.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classic) IGotAFeelingALT_banner_bkg.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classroom) SaintPatrick_banner_bkg.jpg|Irish Meadow Dance (Classic) Kaboompow_banner_bkg.png|Kaboom Pow Kungfunk_banner_bkg.png|Kool Kontact LetsGroove_banner_bkg.png|Let’s Groove Nocontrol_banner_bkg.png|No Control Rabiosa_banner_bkg.png|Rabiosa (Classic) Rabiosaalt_banner_bkg.jpg|Rabiosa (Latin Fitness) Ulibayssia_banner_bkg.png|Smile (Улыбайся) Stadiumflow_banner_bkg.png|Stadium Flow Stuckonafeeling_banner_bkg.png|Stuck On A Feeling Theseboots_banner_bkg.png|These Boots Are Made For Walking Thisishow_banner_bkg.png|This Is How We Do (Classic) Thisishowalt_banner_bkg.png|This Is How We Do (Aerobics) Teacher_banner_bkg.png|Teacher (Classic) Teacheralt_banner_bkg.png|Teacher (Car) Williamtell_banner_bkg.png|William Tell Overture Younevercan_banner_bkg.png|You Never Can Tell Missing: *All About That Bass (Flover & Bee) *Blame *Hangover (BaBaBa) *Hey Mama (Geisha) *I’m An Albatraoz *Junto a Ti *Lights *The Choice Is Yours *Under the Sea *Uptown Funk (Classic, Tuxedo) *Want To Want Me (Classic, Couple) *When The Rain Begins To Fall *You’re The One That I Want Allaboutus banner bkg 1.png|All About Us Bailar banner bkg 2.png|Bailar Bang banner bkg 3.png|Bang Bonbon banner bkg 4.png|BonBon Cakebytheocean_banner_bkg_5.png|Cake By The Ocean (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt_banner_bkg_6.png|Cake By The Ocean (Earphone) Cantfeelmyface_banner_bkg_7.png|Can’t Feel My Face Carnavalboom_banner_bkg_8.png|Carnaval Boom Cheapthrills_banner_bkg_9.png|Cheap Thrills (Classc) Cheapthrillsalt_banner_bkg_10.png|Cheap Thrills (Bollywood) Colasong_banner_bkg_11.png|Cola Song (Classic) Colasongalt_banner_bkg_57.png|Cola Song (Candy People) Daddy_banner_bkg_12.png|Daddy (Classic) Daddyalt_banner_bkg_13.png|Daddy (Father and Son) Dontstopme_banner_bkg.png|Don’t Stop Me Now (Classic) Dontstopmealt_banner_bkg.png|Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda) Dontwannaknow_banner_bkg_15.png|Don’t Wanna Know Dragosteadintei_banner_bkg.png|Dragostea Din Tei Eltiki_banner_bkg_17.png|El Tiki (Classic) Eltikialt_banner_bkg_18.png|El Tiki (Trio) Ghostinthekeys_banner_bkg.png|Ghost In The Keys Groove_banner_bkg.png|Groove Hips_banner_bkg_21.png|Hips Don’t Lie (Classic) Hipsalt_banner_bkg_22.png|Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo) Iloverock_banner_bkg_23.png|I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll Imya505_banner_bkg.png|Imya 505 Intoyou_banner_bkg.png|Into You Bicicleta_banner_bkg.png|La Bicicleta Lastchristmas_banner_bkg_27.png|Last Christmas Leanon_banner_bkg_28.png|Lean On (Classic) Leanonalt_banner_bkg_29.png|Lean On (Scarf) Leila_banner_bkg_30.png|Leila Likeiwould banner bkg.png|Like I Would Littleswing_banner_bkg.png|Little Swing Oishiioishii_banner_bkg_35.png|Oishii Oishii Popipo_banner_bkg_36.png|PoPiPo Radical_banner_bkg_37.png|Radical (Classic) Radicalalt_banner_bkg_38.png|Radical (Helmet) Runthenight_banner_bkg_39.png|Run the Night Screamandshout banner bkg.png|Scream & Shout (Classic) Screamandshoutalt banner bkg.png|Scream & Shout (Extreme) September_banner_bkg_42.png|September (Classic) Septemberalt_banner_bkg_43.png|September (Disco Fitness) Singleladies_banner_bkg.png|Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) (Classic) Singleladiescmu_banner_bkg.png|Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) (Community Remix) Sorry_banner_bkg_45.png|Sorry (Classic) Sorryalt_banner_bkg_46.png|Sorry (Extreme) Tedominar_banner_bkg_47.png|Te Dominar Ticotico_banner_bkg_48.png|Tico-Tico No Fubá Titanium_banner_bkg.jpg|Titanium Naenae_banner_bkg_33.png|Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (Classic) Naenaealt_banner_bkg_34.png|Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (Family Battle) Whatislove_banner_bkg.png|What Is Love (Classic) Whatislovealt_banner_bkg.png|What Is Love (Car) Whereverigo_banner_bkg_52.png|Wherever I Go Worthit_banner_bkg_54.png|Worth It (Classic) Worthitalt_banner_bkg_55.png|Worth It (Extreme Crew) Missing: *Dragostea Din Tei (Better) 24k banner bkg.png|24K Magic (Classic) 24KALT banner bkg.jpg|24K Magic (Extreme) Allyougotta banner bkg.png|All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) (Classic) Missamazingkids banner bkg.png|Amazing Girl Anotherone banner bkg.png|Another One Bites the Dust (Classic) Anotheronealt banner bkg.png|Another One Bites the Dust (Stunt) Automaton banner bkg.png|Automaton (Classic) Automatonalt banner bkg.png|Automaton (Tomato) Badliar banner bkg.png|Bad Liar Missing: *All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) (VIPMADE) Category:Blog posts